


Behind Closed Doors

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena comforts Alaric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

"She hates me."

Elena wasn't sure how she'd ended up babysitting her aunt's almost-ex. But he was here, drunk, and Jenna was away for a few days to "think," and, as always, Elena felt responsible.

"No, she doesn't," Elena said quickly, reaching out to put her hand on his. "She just needs time."

"You're nice, Elena," Alaric murmured.

His hand darted out and she gasped as he grabbed her hand, his fingers wrapping around it tightly. He raised it to his lips and pressed a kiss to her fingertips. Elena's mouth went dry.

"Uh, thanks."

Her voice broke on the last word and she cleared her throat as she started to blush. His hand was warm and Elena's heart was pounding as a familiar feeling started to build in the pit of her stomach, one she should only be having for Stefan, definitely _not_ for Alaric--for Mr. Satzman. She tried to pull away, but he held on, looking down at her hand for a moment before releasing it.

"I should go."

He got up from the kitchen table abruptly and started to sway, and Elena jumped up, putting her hands under his arms. He inhaled audibly, his eyes intent on hers, and then he leaned down, pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth. They both froze, and then Elena moved her head until her lips were molded over his. He moaned and then pulled her against him roughly.

"Elena," he breathed against her lips, sliding his hands over her back down to her ass, squeezing it as he ground against her. She whimpered as she clung to him, forcing her lips onto his once more, pushing her tongue into his mouth, desperate for a taste of him. Kissing him was wild and wrong, but _delicious_ , nothing like kissing Stefan, with his barely contained, but always-on restraint, and she was sure she'd never get enough.

Just as suddenly as it had started, however, it ended.

"I--we can't." Alaric disentangled himself from her arms. "We shouldn't. Elena, _please_."

She knew that what he meant was, 'Elena, please be the adult here,' and she sighed in frustration.

"Fine. I'll drive you home."

"No." Alaric shook his head firmly. "We can't risk it--I'll call a cab, okay?"

She opened her mouth to stop him, but he was already disappearing out the front door, his phone pressed to his ear.

Elena was on edge all day at school the next day. History class had been pure torture. Alaric--Mr. Saltzman now--hadn't given her any more attention than usual and it was driving her _crazy_. Not that she wanted him to look at her the way he had the night before, not with Stefan sitting _right there_ , but... still.

After school, she made excuses to Stefan and felt ashamed for not feeling guiltier as he kissed her gently and said he would call later. She waited until he'd taken off and then she went back inside. She had to talk to Alaric; she had to make sure things weren't going to be weird between them.

She found him in his classroom and she paused outside the door, looking through the glass. He was hunched over his desk, his nose buried in an old book. He looked up as she entered the room, his face brightening as he saw her and then growing cautious.

"Hey."

Alaric's eyes were heavy on her like a touch.

"Hey."

His tongue darted out to moisten his lips and she stared at his mouth for a moment before continuing.

"About last night..."

"What about it?"

Eyes wide, she stared at him for a moment, holding her breath. He looked like he was trying to come to a decision. Finally, he let a puff of air and his shoulders sagged.

"Shut the door."

And she did.


End file.
